The Trans-flective Liquid Crystal Display has both transmissive and reflective characteristics, and the transflective liquid crystal panel comprises a transparent region of the transparent electrode and a reflective region of the reflective layer in a pixel domain. In the dark place, the transmission region of the pixel area and the backlight can be used to display the images, and in the bright place, the reflection region of the pixel domain and the external light is used to display the images. Therefore, the transflective liquid crystal display device is widely used for being adaptable to various bright and dark environments.